Zephyr
"A new and exiting... place same risk of being eatin *sigh*... welcome to the Pac-Life"- Pac-Man, Pac-Man World 3 zephyr heights is both a location and a level in pac-man world 3. it is a large moutain range with a HUGE significents to the story of pac-man world 3. Zephyr is the location of the anceint catacombs and the cragstone bridge plus an acneint village and its housed erwins gigatron and several siphons History The Zephyr or Cragstone in the common pac person/ghost language was home long ago to a race known as the anceints. These people lived here for quite a while. they crated huge temples, vilages and the legendary Ancient Catacombs.Long ago the ancients built huge temples proably to honor anceints gods. But soon they started to make the ancient catacombs. Though called catacombs they were used for many taskes before burial grounds. it seems to have been and anceint under ground city but it is hard to tell. These people made a huge mistake down there. They used sacred rituals and ancient technology to try to harness the power of the spectral realm but they were messing with things they didnt understand and couldnt control. they ended up blowing themselves up and leaving the catacombs and many suronding temples in ruins. Later in history it was explored by both old time and modern archeologists and miners. Also in Zephyr is the cragstone bridge. This huge bridge could have either been used to travel across the raveen or try to travel to the spectral realm. there is a strange energy around it posibley spectral. It has many ruined buildings on each side. Within it there is also a small strange village just out side the entrace to the ancient catcombs. the buildings are on cliff side and it technology though very old looking does not seem anceint. Perhaps it was the anceints or maybe a mining/archeologist settlemnt. the ancients died out long ago but there is still one question are the anceints from zephyr the same as the ones of Banni Orson says they might. Though this is weird because they are so far apart. ofcourse them both being the same is a horrible stero-type. For example two tribes could both be neative american but while looking at there cultre they are as differnt as japan and france. Either way the history of Zephyr reamins a mistery. Zephyr During Erwins Plot Erwin placed a syphon right out side of the anceint catacombs and two within the moutains (one by the village and one buy the cragstone bridge). Pac-Man destroed each. Erwin made the stupid mistake of repeting the attempts of the anceints in the exact place they did it and like them couldnt control it. in fact he to blew up in the end due to him trying to handal spectral energy. Erwins Gigatron or boos 1 was the first boss of pac-man world 3 located just outside the entrace to the ancient catcombs. pac-man beat this boss and proceded to the anceint catacombs. Hear he met and archologist who helped pac-man through the place. Then he infiltrated Erwins fortress located near his siphon bye the cragstone bridge Erwins huge fortress was built mainly inside teh moutains on the other side of his fortress is a city known as Dungen Gungen. ﻿ Category:Pac-Man World 3 Levels